1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a heat dissipation structure for LED lighting, and more particularly to a heat dissipation structure for LED lighting, which has better heat dissipation efficiency and lighter weight.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various green products meeting the requirements of energy saving and carbon reduction have been more and more respected. Following the rapid advance of manufacturing technique of light-emitting diode (hereinafter abbreviated as LED), various LED products have been widely applied in various fields as illumination devices, such as LED car lights, LED streetlights, LED desk lamps and LED lightings.
When high-power LED emits light, LED also generates high heat. The heat must be efficiently dissipated. Otherwise, the heat will locally accumulate where the light-emitting component is positioned to cause rise of temperature. This will affect the normal operation of some components of the product or even the entire product and shorten the lifetime of the product.
Taking a conventional LED lighting as an example for illustration, the conventional LED lighting lacks any heat dissipation structure for dissipating the heat. Therefore, after a long period of use, the heat generated by the LED will accumulate in the LED lighting without being effectively dissipated. This will lead to burnout of the LED due to overheating. To solve this problem, some manufacturers have developed improved LED lightings with heat sinks inside for dissipating the heat. However, the heat sinks still cannot provide satisfactory heat dissipation effect. Therefore, some manufacturers have developed heat dissipation structures with fans for LED lightings.
Please refer to FIGS. 1A and 1B. A conventional heat dissipation structure for LED lighting includes a light seat 10, a light shade 11, a fan 12, a radiating fin assembly 13 and an LED module 14. The light seat 10 is assembled and connected with the light shade 11. The light seat 10 has an internal receiving space 101. The fan 12 is disposed in the receiving space 101 in a position distal from the light shade 11. The radiating fin assembly 13 is arranged between the fan 12 and the light shade 11. The LED module 14 is positioned between the radiating fin assembly 13 and the light shade 11. The LED module 14 is attached to the radiating fin assembly 13. The light shade 11 covers the LED module 14. When the LED module 14 emits light, the light passes through the light shade 11 and is projected outward. At this time, the LED module 14 generates heat. The radiating fin assembly 13 serves to absorb the heat and the fan 12 blows airflow to the radiating fin assembly 13 and the LED module 14 to dissipate the heat. However, the radiating fin assembly 13 has a considerable weight. This leads to increase of total weight of the LED lighting. Also, it is inconvenient to assemble the components of the LED lighting.
According to the above, the conventional heat dissipation structure for LED lighting has the following shortcomings:
1. The total weight is increased.
2. It is hard to assemble the components.